


Primordial Basis Sequence

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Category: RoboCop - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Science Fiction, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Norton comes to terms with Murphy's 'disability' & trying with what little resources he has to make the best of the situation.<br/>(based on 2014 film)</p><p>rating is for those squeamish about (maybe) doing (probably) inappropriate things to (technically/marginally) alive people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primordial Basis Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE.

Doctor Norton had no sleep since the beginning of rebuilding Murphy, and according to the wall clock, it had been approximately five days and six hours in the evening where there seemed as if no end in sight kept him from out rightly unplugging the vegetative policeman from life support. Yet, he held a genuine concern that maybe if his lifesaving techniques tried-and-true were adamantly kept to, then Alex Murphy would live a very long (if not happy) life; and with those virtues in mind, Doctor Norton persisted in keeping his hands busy. He had approximation body casts already being manufactured by the hundreds per batch in case the human-cyborg was to be put to work straight from the gurney, aside from designs, Doctor Norton decided on ‘light practicality’ for easier adaptation to Murphy’s slightly damaged cerebellum. Teams of both military and engineering specialists personally appointed by the head doctor worked around the clock connecting the pre-outlined suit into workable assembly in the next building. A place Doctor Norton wanted to have his laboratory moved for it’s fully-loaded cafeteria and adjoining lounge complete with memory foam bunk beds. 

Sellars’ image appeared on the glass slide-screen to Doctor Norton’s right as he stood gently scraping dead tissues away from those still living on Murphy’s spine and lungs with sterilized arterial-fluid purifying tubes at his side, “Are we operational Yet, Doctor? It’s been nearly a week since Murphy’s been brought to the plant.” 

“Splicing human flesh and circuitry is a very Delicate process. One wrong move-” Doctor Norton informed, his scalpel positioned over the macabre of dead tissue, he nicked a blood vessel for the dramatic effect as blood squirted out, he quickly dabbed the blood and attached pincers before taking a tiny breather, “-and I’m afraid we’re back to searching out mentally-stable donors.” 

“In other words: out of money, out of time, out of options-” Sellars answered, seeming as if to have his attention on a far off object past the camera mounted upon the computer screen, his voice apprehensive and tight, “-dead as our conjoint pet project.” 

“Precisely, Sellars,” Doctor Norton nodded, he attached the artery to a delicate tube and clipped off the excess vein, he again dabbed the spilled blood off Murphy’s shattered collarbone, “That’s where we’re headed if people harry the working hands. Murphy needs to be Flawless to say the least. Most of his body is badly bruised, we might need to wait until his body is successfully intact.” 

“No, take whatever still works that isn’t bruised, or injured so much that we won’t be able to operate until they are completely healed,” chin in hand, Sellars rocked in different directions while staying stationary, he seemed as if to be working different plans and solving an other problem with his business altogether. 

“What we are risking here, Sellars, is Murphy being unable to Feel anything at all,” Doctor Norton looked on disbelievingly to his employer, then back down to Murphy’s torn body, he threw up both of his bloodied hands as if to demonstrate his point. 

Sellars’ full attention became the doctor’s priority as they both faced the other for answers to their questions regarding righteousness and moral ethics, “Psychologically or physically?” 

“My plan was to simply integrate his body with an ore skeletal structure and put him in a suit,” Doctor Norton answered, he knew that OmniCorp and the OCP had all the equipment and money to make Murphy completely robotic, but he wanted the man to have more than his own brain and face given as proof of his humanity, the doctor also understood in his own mind that healing Murphy required a completely reworked Human body. 

“How will that work, Doctor? Lead-heavy bones and dressing him up in a full-body bullet-proof suit?” Sellars agitatedly sat back hard into the seat, he then began jabbing his finger accusingly at the camera, “We are counting on this Cyborg because he holds the weight of both our names and businesses on his shoulders.” 

Doctor Norton was never made aware of Sellars’ whole scheme, only that they were to integrate both a human host and robotic mechanisms, he recovered his side of the argument calmly stating, “I’ve worked it all out, my chipsets will develop his muscle mass to withstand the weight in his limbs-” 

“We’re running out of time. Don’t you see?” Sellars sucked in a breath, he leaned toward the camera, “The last thing either of us are able to handle during press release is the Robocop moaning from a stubbed toe. New rule: if it doesn’t need fixing, keep it. Otherwise scrap the body.” 

Feelings of horror and revulsion echoed through Doctor Norton, his mouth opened as did his eyes, he rubbed a blooded hand over his cheeks and chin as if to wipe away what had been said earlier, his concern for the young police officer laying still on his gurney gave him enough courage to take action against his superior, he gasped breathlessly, “Feeling pain and texture is what makes Murphy human, Sellars! We can’t just take those things away from him! His quality of life may be jeopardized! His mental well-being is at stake!” 

“Who says we can’t!” Sellars shouted back in reference to the legally-binding contract in which Mrs. Murphy signed, his eyes intent on making the room burn as brightly as his hunger for recognition in the industrial world, he then began stabbing his finger at the camera, “We own Murphy. We legally Own literally everything down to the very Breath he takes. He should be Thanking us for making his life more meaningful.” 

Doctor Norton barely caught his breath as he again distraughtly inquired, his gestures and tone of voice causing Murphy’s heart rate to unconsciously jump, “How can life be ‘more meaningful’ if he is unable to touch or reciprocate by experiencing different sensations?” 

“Doctor, he’s a cop, not a gigolo,” Sellars smugly glanced from one off-camera area and back to the screen, “Don’t be so dramatic. Murphy is still alive, unless the contract stipulates he even Has a choice of Undoing himself of being OmniCorp’s property. What’s done is done. Who in their right mind would feel up a robotic officer?” 

“Still-” the doctor paced about, his hands rubbing and scrubbing furiously from stressed nerves, “We are robbing this man of vital coping and survival mechanisms. All this feels so... Perverse.” 

“Ah! There’s a call I need to take. I’ll butt out but you still have a headline and the public is going ballistic over Murphy’s ‘recovery efforts’,” Sellars responded to a ringing in his pocket, he then blacked out the screen after giving an irrefutable order, “In the mean time, keep me updated with Murphy’s progress. Everything.” 

The quiet groan at Doctor Norton’s side shook him out of staring at the blank glass projector screen long after the connection to OmniCorp had been cut, he noticed the loop track playing in cue with the REM program had stopped, he started a new track which stimulated the release of both chemical opioids and natural opioid peptides, soon Murphy’s face became a badly bruised, horribly cut picture of complete serenity. Doctor Norton went to the lavatory in the next room and scrubbed the blood off his face, scratching off the crimson crusts as he gasped through the splashes of icy water, his sanity still refused to cooperate with his duties, both were at war over Murphy’s health, the stakes going as high as the somatic stability. Most traces of the vital fluids washed down the drain, he wiped his glasses and went back to the lab after taking a full-body dry disinfectant ‘bath’, beneath a light lay the billion-dollar-body, his team now awake with activity and coming back from their naps and others from supper. 

“Kim, have you been given the memo from Sellars?” Doctor Norton asked. 

“Nope, whatever he says flies over my head,” his female colleague answered from her notepad and pen in her teeth, she turned to the head doctor, “Why? Is there something we should know as a collective?” 

“It depends,” he paced around Murphy being dissected upon the gurney, he pulled on a new pair of vinyl gloves and adjusted the volume on the player, “Our deadline is closer than we’ve anticipated and OmniCorp requested of us a failsafe product. Insofar, the only thing in our way is Sellars’ latest request.” 

Kim followed the head doctor, her tone interested, “Which is-…?” 

“Let’s first ask ourselves ‘What is entirely functional’?” Doctor Norton motioned to the entirety of Murphy’s body, over one-hundred-ninety centimeters of barely living flesh, “Nearly sixty-five percent of Murphy’s total muscle mass is either torn or punctured by rogue fragments, twenty-three percent is either already dead tissue or unable to heal itself without extensive therapy, the remnant is from the collarbone up, which is completely in working order.” 

Kim tapped her chin with the pen’s tip as she also surveyed the officer, “His face is bruised like the rest of his body. There’s virtually nothing wrong since the hospital took care of our dirty work by already amputating his dead limbs.” 

“Sellars wants us to ‘economize’ Murphy,” Doctor Norton answered, he began mentally outlining possibilities for the suit as he went along thinking upon the linear orders given, “Make the ‘him’ smaller so that we can fit more of his robot-soldier in.” 

“Twisted,” Kim began taking note of having the suit armor-idea scrapped and another made for which it would function as a body, she then nodded her understanding, “Well, he keeps the lights on and the water warm. What about his face, being as Murphy having only ten-percent facial muscle mobility? The ‘conscious’ robot needs a Human face after all.” 

“We need to make it somehow work-” Doctor Norton again paced the lit floor, he stated, “Alloy bone structure. Coat the alloy in rust-proof Teflon resin and transfer his organs while still on life support.” 

“Okay-” Kim took the last footnote into her data tablet, she stood alongside the head doctor and watched the team begin to peel away layers of dead skin, pulling out organs and dropping the bloody mess into biohazard bags, “I hope you know there’s no turning back for any of us now, Doc.” 

Doctor Norton swallowed the clinical scene spread out before him, now regretting in the smallest the harm he was doing Murphy’s future, “I’m counting on it, Kim.”  
_ 

Every time Doctor Norton saw Alex Murphy, he remembered the worst ten minutes of his life, he looked upon the silver-blue armor plates assembled fully over the sleeping cyborg, he decided to stay in the lab for the last thirty hours before their departure to the battle-zone test site where Mattox was waiting for certain with his own army of military-grade robots. He feared for both his the untarnished record of his profession and Murphy’s sake when he had the human-cyborg awakened, though he awakened the officer several times, some of the events which had taken place still gave him pause regarding whether he was required to give emotionally stabilizing serums or give free reign - since he had little control over Murphy’s reactions without the REM program lulling him into a calm dream-trance. Doctor Norton again kept busy designing a performance enhancing chipset to be integrated for further studies, just then had Murphy’s heart monitor beeped wildly as if he were experiencing a heart attack, the doctor rushed to his side and entered a series of protocols: first releasing a sedative into the bloodstream, then gradually allowing the REM program to withdraw from it’s cycle. 

“D-Doctor-!” Murphy sputtered, his face showing both signs of relief and sorrow, he gasped through his palpitating lungs as if there was not enough air for him to breathe regularly from, “I was there-! The car-! The explosion-!” 

“Murphy. Murphy-” Doctor Norton looked up into the contorted panic which eased slightly, he put his hand on the shoulder but quickly withdrew after he remembered that Murphy was mostly machine, “You’re alive. Calm down and get some rest.” 

“Don’t put me back to sleep, Doctor. Please,” Murphy seemed as if to shudder, he wished to wake up in his own bed, in his own body, yet the vivid flashbacks replayed in his mind and interfered with the dream-program, causing him to relive his last moments conscious and clear, “I can’t sleep.” 

“Will a different serum help, maybe an antidepressant,” Doctor Norton made a motion of heading to the filtration system at Murphy’s back. 

“No,” Murphy gasped, he swallowed the thick saliva congealed beneath his tongue, “Right now, I just want to be awake.” 

“Anything you need, Alex,” Doctor Norton moved within Murphy’s sights, seeing how his presence calmed the officer, he informed apologetically, “But I will eventually need to put you back to sleep. Understood?” 

Murphy nodded stiffly as much as the hard casing near his neck allowed, his eyes drifted from the floor as he was spoken to in a fatherly voice, “Would you like to talk about it, Alex?” 

“I could feel my body being torn apart by the bomb,” his voice faltered, his tear ducts quickly releasing liquids unto his cheeks the more he thought of the family he had been taken from, “I remember thinking ‘This is it’.” 

“But here you are,” Doctor Norton looked him up and down, lastly taking off the glasses and rubbing the sleep out of his own eyes. 

“Yea, after all this super-suit became me, I miss Feeling,” Murphy said timidly, he suddenly felt the suffocating flat temperature inside the laboratory, the air never cooler nor warmer, the air not at all seeming to move, everything seemed held in tight command down to there being no detectable humidity within the premises, his body numb to change. 

“Your brain does all that for you, Murphy,” Doctor Norton tapped a finger to the alloy ‘cap’ encasing the brain safely. 

“I mean-” Murphy’s lips dropped open, half between wondering if he was stepping over the line and the other out of wonder, his heart thumped before he answered in honesty, “-touching.” 

He watched Doctor Norton quickly slap on his glasses and lean forward to stare up into Murphy’s face, something about the cyborg’s still face told him of no lie hiding nor the possibility of a ‘glitch’, Murphy’s eyes cast down again for the discouraging response he received from the doctor, he added warily, “And being touched.” 

An expression null and void kept the doctor from answering or doing a simple task as thinking at the moment, Murphy’s non-mechanical right hand at flicked gently against Doctor Norton’s fingers, the doctor glanced down at their brushing hands in wonderment, they had never had skin on skin contact before he then realized. Doctor Norton resisted the urge to run to the consol and begin tests, not while his subject was awake and nowhere near eased, he wrapped his hand around the other’s, sensing warmth and giving a gentle squeeze so as to not seem too harsh in his judgment. He was about to let go and restart the REM program, until Murphy kept him in place, his own large hands neither clenching nor constricting, there was only a gentle pressure keeping Doctor Norton anchored to the spot right in front of the suspended cyborg, a pleading look softened the hard lines in Murphy’s eyebrows, making him appear as helpless as they both were to what happened after their thirty hours were up. 

Murphy again swallowed the heavy mint and fluoride aftertaste sticking to his tongue, he uncurled his fingers to give Doctor Norton a choice to pull away or stay close, he asked, “Please-?” 

Emotions interfered with the electrical relays between the brain and limb function, resulting in stuttered movements, possibly due to the overload of electricity created by the synapses, Doctor Norton felt the fingers twitch and fumble clumsily against his hand, Murphy on the other hand felt a tremor go up from the remaining upper half of his spine, making his lungs flutter and the nerves in his fingers burst in a lightning storm of sensations, the central processor serving partially as his memory bank temporarily cut out. Suddenly aware, Murphy felt his eyes begin to refocus, a haze which once settled slowly became clear, his optically-enhanced irises contracted and scanned his surroundings, addiction played along his heated nerves, adding to the sensation of his isolation, the bare lab lit by a single overhead white halogen, his breath came rushing back into his lungs in a single gasp. The air itself seemed as if to lighten, a present humidity radiated from his skin, now understanding he was perspiring and his skin had taken on a ‘glowing’ sensation, Murphy wanted more - he did not care what it was which would result in his nerves grasping out blindly beneath his skin, yet it the sensations were amplified or similar, Murphy fought against the program which held him immobile. Eyes heavy, lips moist, Murphy again pushed away the mechanical protocols holding him securely at the docking platform, his mind gradually sensed the protocols withdrawing from his system, allowing his limbs limited movement. 

Doctor Norton pulled up his stepladder right in front of Murphy, he reattached a loose feeding tube and drew the cyborg’s unfocused eyes up to him, he regretfully said to Murphy, “Stop it, Alex. The more you struggle, the more components I’ll have to repair.” 

“I’m still human. I need to feel. Anything; pain is better than nothing at this point,” his voice overtook a very mortal tone, the digital vocal cords unable to compete with the raw emotional need he transmitted, he stared up into the light to Doctor Norton whom looked down upon him in his numb body, “Please, Doctor, unlock me.” 

“I’m sorry, Murphy. You’re locked so that even I can’t get you out until two hours before shipping,” Doctor Norton shook his head, he asked to give an alternative by giving a sensual dream instead of something happy, “Would you like another dream?” 

“They all end the same,” Murphy answered, even a little surprised himself how he turned down a night designed to be the only kind of sex he could ever get, the thought was interesting, in the slightest tempting yet he wanted to experience something out of the place in which the images and sensations being intricately staged, “Even good dreams turn bad.” 

“I’m sorry they are not satisfactory,” Doctor Norton said, understanding fully the resentment of being tricked into believing in the impossible. 

“It’s fine,” Murphy dejectedly answered, his mind defeated by necessity and finding himself welcoming simple warm memories instead of a sweet dream. 

Doctor Norton rested a hand on Murphy’s forehead, the other under his chin, merely feeling the organic skin shiver within their confines mingling with both human moisture and natural heat, understanding of human biochemistry - during sexual arousal, major endogenous zones engorged through blood to further stimulate the nerves as preparation for copulation. The only obvious thing was Murphy had no Obvious endogenous area, since down below in the lower regions of the cyborg’s torso lay only fully robotic limbs and armored exo-structures, and the danger with exploring the human right hand was the all too real happenstance of Murphy becoming both aroused and emotional, he wished to have tried experiencing the vibrating tremble with his own hands or his mouth, yet both options regarding Murphy’s right hand was risky. He knelt atop the step ladder, so that he was just slightly bent over Murphy’s head, he wondered if at all the cyborg could read his vitals and pick up on how he himself was aroused, watching over Murphy was enough to keep him scolding himself. 

The warm palms on Murphy’s face sent his CPU reeling back, recoiling and rebooting within a millisecond, the sweetest relief resulting from feeling a friction and slight dampness beneath Doctor Norton’s palms added to his quickening heart rate, his robotic body in it’s first spasms of emotional-glitching. His body twitched unconsciously, yet the Doctor held his chin high and close, a kiss which paused his heart and made his lungs flutter touched gently to the bridge of his nose, his fingers clenched and unclenched wanting both not to hurt his doctor and to press the mouth lower to his own. The kiss derailed all thought, his mind becoming a slate for only the moment he felt the instantaneous action of two like-bodied organisms creating the warm sensation spreading across his skin, he knew he had been waiting for that very motion since he arrived, he wanted the biological reaffirmation of his humanity through simple contact, to show he was in some way both alive and self-aware. 

He watched dazedly as Doctor Norton shucked off the clinical vinyl gloves and hesitated, the hands going to the lab coat and wiping off the sweat as a now-dry finger traced over Murphy’s upper lip, his eyes shut before he groaned at the sensation of the single digit brushing gently near the moist opening between his lips. His tongue lapped shyly at the fingertip, his eyes merely stared into the shadow loomed over him, Doctor Norton’s glasses reflecting his own image back, he again shuddered inside his robotic-self, dislodging the doctor’s finger yet was replaced quickly by a thumb and palm gently cupping his right cheek. The moan escaping his lips had the same digital undertone, and a familiar vibration through his throat as he again tried a lower vocal decibel, finally breaking Doctor Norton’s caution, he licked the doctor’s lower lip as their mouths inched together, adding deep gasping to the emotional-glitch, once more his mind shutdown but now had longer than a second to recover. 

Their lips touched, easily melding to one another, the doctor’s neatly trimmed moustache brushing against Murphy’s upper lip and nose, he opened his mouth wider, experimentally flicking his tongue against the other which followed, his entire body went through a spasm resulting in his teeth pinching Doctor Norton’s tongue. Only their mouths touched, but as he felt Doctor Norton withdrawing from him, he gently sucked in the lower lip and kissed the swollen flesh in apology, his tongue darted out to gloss against Doctor Norton’s upper lip yet was swallowed back into another deep kiss, the single sudden gentle sting of teeth pinching his tongue tip and lips melded warmly against his caused a total system failure. 

_

“Murphy-” a voice echoed through his consciousness, which became louder the more aware he grew, “Good morning.” 

He blinked away the blinding lights and surrounding specialists, a team of men set his body vertically and put his entire feeding system and himself upon a case, Doctor Norton went to his side smiling, “Did you have a restful night?” 

“Yea,” Murphy answered, he surveyed the room to find anything familiar pertaining to what he felt was a dream, instead he made a chewing-motion and said, “I have my coffee black, Doctor, with one sugar and no cream.” 

“I will take that into consideration, Alex,” Doctor Norton nodded stoically as the team wheeled off Murphy to the transport unit. 

“That was strange. Who gave him coffee without adjusting to the fact that he has no digestive system?” Kim shrugged, she then saw a single drop of blood ooze from Doctor Norton’s lips, she took out a napkin and handed it to her colleague, “Ooh! Did you bite your lip during breakfast, Doctor?” 

Doctor Norton dabbed the blood off his lip and swallowed the tiny stream still ebbing from the tip of his tongue, he chuckled, “Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> my fingers couldn't stop typing (XP)


End file.
